


Perfect

by FranBunny



Series: Mama Sasuke [3]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Family Fluff, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Uchiha Sasuke, Sappy Song Fic, Sex, Valentine's Day Fluff, intersex omega
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 14:23:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13683480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FranBunny/pseuds/FranBunny
Summary: Valentine’s doesn’t have to last one day. For Sasuke and Naruto, Valentine’s Day was whole year round. So, they had an excuse if they forgot the actual holiday.





	Perfect

**Author's Note:**

> Valentine’s Day submission! And I made it. I hope you guys enjoy! Leave a comment to let me know what you think!

It was Valentine’s Day, but Naruto and Sasuke didn’t even bother setting an alarm. They woke up to the sound of Minato wailing in his crib, signaling the couple of his hunger. Mostly asleep than not, Sasuke gets up and picks his son up gently from the crib and takes him back to the bed. He leans back on the headboard, unbuttoning his pajama top with practiced ease, and begins feeding the nine-month-old. Sasuke doesn’t even notice he’s fallen back asleep until he jolts awake from the pain of Minato using his nipple as a teether. He groans and kisses his baby on the head, closing the buttons of his pajamas with one hand.

“Why are you so naughty, hmm?” Minato squeals when Sasuke tickles his tummy before putting his son’s chin over his shoulder, patting his back lightly to burp him. Naruto turns to them and chuckles sleepily, moving to poke at his youngest son’s onsie-covered foot. They hear a burp followed by a wet gurgle and Sasuke feels his shoulder becoming increasingly damp. He stands to fetch a small towel hung on the edge of the crib and begins to dab at Minato’s mouth, cleaning him up.

While the raven stands there and does his job, Naruto couldn’t help but admire his husband. He was wearing only the top of the pajamas, forgoing the pants (a habit he developed during his first year of marriage), and his silk and lacy underwear. The blonde thinks about the changes that Sasuke’s body had gone through after carrying his children.

The raven’s ass had definitely become more plump compared to when they were dating, and his abdomen was now marred with stretch marks. Sasuke’s style had changed as well. When they were younger, the raven always dressed completely masculinely that at one point Naruto had doubted if he was an Omega at all. It didn’t help that he acted like an Alpha, too, and was almost built like one, only a little bit more lean. His face had always been a carbon copy of his mother’s angelic one, though, and that just added to the appeal.

While Sasuke used to dress in ripped skinny jeans, racerback tank tops, and other shirts that fitted his built physique, he now wore jeans that were still skinny but less ripped, mostly v-neck shirts, and long sleeved cardigans that went down to mid-thigh. At first, Naruto had wondered _why_ , but when he saw the tags one them, they were the brands made specifically for Omegas. When he’d asked his husband about it, (Sasuke hated being labelled an Omega. He was always Naruto’s equal.) he’d admitted that, and he quotes, ‘ _They’re the most comfortable shit in this planet_.’ The blonde couldn’t help but laugh.

Naruto stands from the bed and stands behind his husband, putting his hands on now slightly wider hips, and moving his face forward to get a deep smell of his lover’s long and dark hair. “Still not planning on getting this cut?” The raven shakes his head.

“Itachi and I made a bet. If I don’t get it cut by June, he owes me a hundred.”

“Oh damn, I could think of a few things to do with a hundred.” Sasuke looks to him before kissing his nose.

“Me, too. Wanna play rock-paper-scissors to see who gets to do breakfast duty?” Naruto grins at his husband.

“Winner cooks, loser washes the dishes AND changes Minato’s dirty diaper.” The blonde says with a smirk and Sasuke snorts.

“Deal.”

* * *

Sasuke places the scrambled eggs he made for Menma onto his Ninja Turtles plate and cuts up cherry tomatoes to put onto the side, popping one in his mouth on the way. He places two slices of bacon to finish it off and places the full plate onto the dining table. Once Sasuke finishes plating his and his husband’s food, Menma comes into the dining area, bedhair in ridiculous angles, and yawing before taking his seat. Naruto’s following him with a pout, placing Minato onto his high chair and washing his hands in the sink. Sasuke, while holding both their plates, leans forward to sniff at his husband.

“Looks like he didn’t shit or pee on you this time.”

“HAHA. Next time, I get to choose what game we play.” The raven lets out a breath of laughter and proceeds to the dining table. Once he’s seated, he opens up a jar of baby food he let out to warm to room temperature and pulls Minato’s high chair closer. He scoops a glob of it into the baby’s mouth before turning to his older son.

“How was your sleep? Did you have a good dream?” Menma nods and tries to fork as much eggs into his mouth as his little plastic utensil will allow him. Naruto sits at his usual spot, ready to eat, but his phone buzzing on the countertop startles him. He stands and takes the device back to the dining table. When he checks the message from Ino, he almost chokes.

_Hey, Naruto! I got a real nice arrangement for your flowers this year! I’m sure Sasuke would love it! Come by anytime to pick it up._

Naruto quickly exits the messaging app to check the date, and sure enough, it was February 14th. “Uh.... Babe?”

“Hn?” Sasuke was too busy feeding their toddler and trying to feed himself that he couldn’t even look at his husband.

“Er... You know what day it is?”

“Duh, it’s February four..... teenth....” The raven slowly looks at him. “You... You didn’t do anything for—“ Naruto shakes his head.

“N-nah, I uh— D-did you?” Sasuke shakes his head as well. They both look to each other for a long time before bursting out laughing, succesfully scaring their children in the process. Naruto wipes a tear from his eye before patting Menma.

“We’re fine, buddy. Sorry about that.” Their older son just pouts at them and continues to work on his cherry tomatoes. He didn’t like the lecture his mom gives him about not finishing his food. The blonde looks to his spouse once more. “I have to go pick something up, so uh... I’ll be back, like, it’s super quick.” Sasuke nods before reaching for his phone.

“I’ll call to see if I can find a babysitter.”

“Can’t Itachi?”

“Nope. It’s Valentine’s. He’s with Shisui. Plus, they’re in Cancún.” Naruto whistles at that and hurriedly eats the rest of his breakfast. Menma tugs at his mom’s sleeve and gives him a big frown.

“Mama, I dun want babysitter.” Sasuke pets his head gently.

“Alright, Menma.” He looks back to Naruto then. “Guess we’ll have to compromise. Can you grab some baby wipes while you’re out?” The blonde nods before standing and going around the table to give his spouse a kiss. When they part, Sasuke licks his upper lip, an action going straight to Naruto’s groin. “Be safe.” The blonde kisses both his childrens’ heads before going to change and racing out of the house in a flash.

* * *

Naruto arrives at the Yamanaka flower shop just a little after 10:00AM and he quickly spots his blonde friend. He approaches her with long strides before giving her shoulder a tap. She turns to him and smiles brightly.

“Naruto! The flowers are ready right here!” She excitedly carries the large arrangement and hands it over to his waiting hands. He’s surprised to find not one single red rose on it.

“I know what you’re thinking, but let me explain! When I was thinking about what to arrange for you this year, Sasuke’s background came to mind! His family’s Japanese, traditionally so, unlike your own Westernized upbringing, so I decided to go with Casa Blanca Lilies and Orchids. I feel like you know Sasuke in and out, and that’s what the lilies represent. The Orchids represent beauty and strength, words that identify Sasuke pretty well.” She looks around her arrangement and gently shows him a different flower embeded into the array.

“I also added blue-violet Tulips. They represent a ‘perfect love’, and everyone’s gotta be blind to even wonder about that one.” She laughs. “You like it?”

“Like it..? I _love_ it! You really went all out on this one!”

“Hm. You didn’t text me last week like you usually do when Valentine’s is coming. Something wrong?” She gives him a worried look, and he waves it off with a shake of the head.

“Nothing’s wrong. We both honestly... Forgot about this holiday.”

“What?! How’s that even possible?!”

“We’ve both been so busy, me with work, and Sasuke with the kids. We’d both be exhausted by the end of the day, we could barely even have se—“

“Too much info, Naruto.” She laughs. “And I get it, but you guys need some couple time, too. Just you and him. It helps relieve stress, or so I’ve heard.” Ino taps her chin gently at the thought.

“Thanks, Ino. I owe you big time. Charge it on my usual card! I promise I’ll treat you out for all your help.” He throws her a wide grin before glancing at the wall clock located close to the register. “Oh crap! I gotta go and get baby wipes! Have a great Valentine’s, Ino!”

“You, too!” She smiles and waves him goodbye as he exits the shop.

* * *

Before Naruto brings the bouquet up to the room, he gets an idea and gently sets it on the table while he writes a note into the little card it came with and slips another written paper into it. He slowly goes up the stairs and makes a bee-line for the master bedroom, stopping only when he hears a squeal of laughter coming from the bathroom in the hall. He slowly takes a peek from the wide open door and smiles when he sees his spouse kneeling on the floor and supporting Minato in the tub. The baby was playing with, more like chewing on, a rubber duckie, and Menma was showing his mom the shapes he can make with the bubbles surrounding them.

“Dada!” Minato yells out and the other two look to his direction. Naruto smiles sheepishly.

“Hey, kiddos!”

“Dad, look! I’m santa!” The blonde laughs at his five-year-old’s attempt at a bubble beard. It was just too cute.

“What’s santa doing here so early in the year?? Has Menma been put on the naughty list?!” Naruto says with so much drama and it has his son pouting.

“What? Dad, no!” Menma quickly wipes the beard off of himself and it’s Sasuke’s turn to chuckle.

“Relax. Dad’s joking.”

“I am, I am. I’ll be right back, babe. I’ll get Menma all changed up for ya.” He hears Sasuke say ‘Sure.’ and he quickly hurries to the room to place the bouquet he’d been holding on the dresser. He goes back to the bathroom, taking Menma’s towel on the counter, and dries him right outside the tub, Sasuke doing the same with Minato.

While the raven’s busy, Naruto chances a glance at him and holds his breath at the sight. There was sweat on his brow, so his spouse’s dark bangs were sticking to his forehead. His long hair was in a messy bun, pinned just below the middle of his head, and his dark, long bangs that didn’t stay nearly in the bun framed his face. Sasuke looked too beautiful and he couldn’t help but lean over to give his spouse’s cheek a kiss. He sees the blush bloom on his lover’s high cheeks before dark eyes are turning to him. They share a kiss, one filled with love, only broken apart by the noises their kids were making.

“Ewwww. Daaaad!” Naruto chuckles before manhandling his son and carrying him completely burritoed into his towel.

“Alright, you need to change!” The blonde gives his husband one more smile before taking Menma to his room to get him ready.

Sasuke watches him go, and once he’s out of sight, carries his toddler and proceeds to the master bedroom. He takes Minato to their bed and lays him down to dry his hair more, stopping his son’s attempts at rolling over during the process. He manages to put a diaper on the restless child before his husband comes into their bedroom and offers him help. They get him into clean clothes and place him in his crib to play with a few of his toys. Naruto quickly grabs the bouquet and places it into his lover’s raised arms, his face in complete surprise.

“This is what you went out for?”

“Uh-huh! And the baby wipes.” The blonde smiles cheekily and Sasuke’s gaze softens as he looks to the bouquet.

“Not a single red rose on here.” Naruto nods and gestures to the card perched on top of the flowers.

“The flower meanings are there, and... I feel this arrangement really suits you.” He steps forward and tucks stray bangs behind Sasuke’s ear before kissing his pale cheek once more. Naruto pulls back, looking his husband in the eyes before he feels a hand snake to the back of his neck, pulling him in for a deeper kiss. The raven slides his tongue on the blonde’s plump bottom lip and quickly plunges inside once Naruto allows him access. They explore each other’s mouths, Sasuke sucking on the blonde’s wet muscle, conveying his thanks before parting with a pant. He sees something flutter to the floor and quickly moves to retrieve it. His lips curve into a smile at the words.

Coupo ~~u~~ n: 1 FREE SENSUAL MASSAGE FROM THE HOTTEST GUY IN THE WORLD

“You spelled ‘coupon’ wrong.” Naruto gawks at him.

“I was in a hurry! Plus, look, I erased the other ‘u’.” Sasuke chuckles and gives his husband one more peck in the lips for being the way he is.

* * *

Their small family visit the nearby park, Menma in his little tricycle, and Minato in his stroller. They’re surprised to see all the Valentine activity going on in the area because it surely wasn’t there last year. They find a shady spot underneath a large tree and Sasuke quickly sits on the bench provided, pulling his phone out of Minato’s baby bag. He snaps a photo of Naruto being chased by their older son with the trike and sends the picture to Itachi. He gets a response almost instantaneously.

_“I’d really love to be there to witness Naruto’s demise, but this man has other plans.”_

Sasuke snorts out a laughter at the photo Itachi sends him. It was of Shisui in a speedo about to traumatize the hell out of children with his diving skills at their five-star hotel. He makes a mental note to show it to his husband later. Not long after, a little girl selling heart shaped chocolate and cookies comes around his way. Sasuke purchases a few from her and gives her a generous tip, which has her glowing.

_My kids will be as big as her someday._ He thinks to himself fondly as he watches her move on to the next bench of people. When Naruto sits beside him, panting, he hands him some of the chocolates.

“Gotcha something.” The blonde beams and holds his hand out for the treats. He quickly calls Menma over, who starts pedaling like mad to them, before turning to his husband and giving him a peck on the lips.

“Thanks, babe, that’s so thoughtful of you.”

“Hn. Naturally.” Naruto laughs and pokes his side, which has Sasuke curling back in defense.

“You’re full of shit, babe.”

“Guess we make a great pair.”

They spend the rest of the day playing with their kids in the park, trying to let all that energy loose so they can sleep through the night.

* * *

The kids were knocked out an hour after dinner and the couple sit on the couch in relief. Finally. Some time to themselves. They’re cuddled close, finding comfort in each other’s warmth. Naruto gets an idea and fiddles with his phone for a moment, and suddenly, a familiar voice singing a familiar tune makes Sasuke look to his husband.

_I found a love for me,_  
_Darling just dive right in  
And follow my lead_

Naruto switches the living room light to very dim before holding his hand out to his spouse, which the raven gladly takes, and pulls him up to his embrace. Sasuke puts his arm around the blonde’s waist, threading his fingers together at the small of his back and looking into ocean blue eyes, shimmering in the low light. Naruto puts his hands on the raven’s hips as they start to sway to the music gently.

_‘Cause we were just kids when we fell in love_  
_Not knowing what it was  
I will not give you up this time_

“You know, S’uke... When I first heard this song on the car radio, it honestly made me tear up. It fuckin’ hit too close to home. Our break up after high school, finding you again after college.”

_Baby, I’m dancing in the dark with you between my arms  
Barefoot on the grass, listening to our favorite song_

“Hn. I’m glad we found each other again somehow.” Sasuke breaks eye contact, and Naruto’s heart squeezes at the thought of the raven voicing something like that out. Even in marriage, Sasuke was still kinda emotionally constipated, but a little less than before.

_When you said you looked a mess,_  
_I whispered underneath my breath_  
_But you heard it, darling,_  
_You look perfect tonight_

Naruto holds his soulmate’s face in his hands and forces those onyx eyes to look at him. Once he does, he makes sure Sasuke hears him. “Babe, you’re perfect. I’d be an idiot to ever let you slip away again.” The raven’s eyes turn glassy and they stop swaying altogether. Sasuke reaches up and tries to pry his lover’s hands, albeit weakly, off of his face so he can turn away, but Naruto stays strong, holding his gaze.

_Well, I found a woman stronger than anyone I know_  
_She shares my dreams, I hope that someday I'll share her home_  
_I found a love to carry more than just my secrets_  
_To carry love, to carry children of our own_

The tears inevitably fall from Sasuke’s eyes and Naruto’s quick to wipe them away, kissing his trembling lips gently. The raven returns the chaste kiss, letting it ground him in the moment.

_Fighting against all odds_  
_I know we'll be alright this time_  
_Darling, just hold my hand_  
_Be my girl, I'll be your man_  
_I see my future in your eyes_

They pull away only far enough to put each other’s foreheads together and relishing in one another’s presence. Their breaths mingle between them, and they close their eyes, finding comfort in each other. Something they never found in anyone else.

_I have faith in what I see_  
_Now I know I have met an angel in person_  
_And she looks perfect_  
_I don't deserve this_  
_You look perfect tonight_

Once the song ends, Sasuke holds Naruto’s hand and guides him carefully up the stairs. They reach their bedroom and close the door gently behind them. The raven backs Naruto up until the back of his knees hit the bed and he’s forced to sit. Sasuke climbs to his lap and straddles him, his knees on either side of the blonde’s hips. The raven cradles his husband’s tanned face in his hands and forces him to look up to him before leaning down to kiss him passionately. They quickly kiss with their tongues and Naruto’s flipping them over so he’s right on top of Sasuke.

The blonde helps him take his shirt off and quickly moves down to kiss his exposed abdomen, running tanned fingers across the expanse marred with the impressions their children had left on it. The raven’s breath hitches at the action, and he puts his hand through blonde locks before pulling.

“I love every fucking part you of, Sasuke.”

The raven audibly gulps and let’s out a breathy ‘please’, something he didn’t do often. Uchiha Sasuke never begged.“I want you... Inside me.”

The pair quickly shed the rest of their clothing, not caring at which part of the floor they’re end up at, but mindful of the crib in the corner of the room. Naruto settles himself between spread thighs, running his fingers through long dark locks spread around the pillow Sasuke’s head was on. He smells slick oozing out of the raven’s folds, and he palms his erection before positioning it at Sasuke’s quivering entrance and pushing in to the hilt.

“Hah... My God....” The raven gasps out as quietly as he can. They stay unmoving for a good few minutes, loving the feel of being connected in such a primal way. They give each other a quick kiss before the blonde pulls halfway out and pushes back in. He keeps this rhythm up just as long, not really chasing his orgasm, but mostly relishing in the heat and slide of Sasuke’s velvety walls against his aching shaft. “I love you...”

Blue eyes look to the mess the raven’s become, all sweaty and panting, cheeks flushed red, and emotion written all over his face. The words make him pick his pace up, and he starts a brutal rhythm, the force creating wet noises underneath the blanket.

“I love you so much, S’uke... So so much....” Naruto watches as Sasuke reaches down to pump his cocklet in time with his thrusts, and he puts his palm over the raven’s, making him move faster. Sasuke had to bite his lower lip from screaming in ecstasy, his climax building. “That’s it, baby... Cum for me... Let me feel your pussy tighten around me...”

“Oh.... Fuck... N-Naruto...” The raven bites his lower lip once more, hard enough to bleed, and lets out a deep moan just as slick is spilling in between them and his cunt is pulsing around the blonde’s cock.

Naruto moves harder into his now more pliant and fucked out body, peppering the juncture of his neck and shoulder with kisses. The blonde pulls back a little so he could cum all over his husband, but Sasuke stops him by putting his hands on Naruto’s arms.

“No... Cum inside me... I want your cum.” The raven being this needy was not a normal occurence, and the blonde finds that it turns him on so much.

He thrusts deeper into his drenched pussy, biting Sasuke’s shoulder to stifle the sound of his orgasm, and spills his seed inside him. The raven puts his arms around Naruto’s torso and pulls them chest to chest. “I want you to stay inside me.... Tonight... Just... I need you...”

The blonde pulls back slightly to look at his lover’s face before peppering him with kisses.

“I’m here, babe. Don’t worry...” They pant and catch their breaths in the silence, and Sasuke doesn’t break it until much later.

“Does my coupon expire?” Naruto lets out a chuckle.

“Only when I fall out of love for you.” Dark brows pinch together and the blonde kisses the juncture. “Which is never.”


End file.
